


Dean’s New Pet (Dean Ambrose/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Job, Bodily Fluids, Dry Humping, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Multi, NSFW, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Sharing, Smut, daddy dom, kitten play, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Dean wants to introduce his brothers Roman and Seth to his pet Ava. Smut smut galore.





	Dean’s New Pet (Dean Ambrose/OC)

“I really don’t see why it’s so important for us to see your new pet,” Seth sighed, scrubbing a hand down his tired face.

Dean grinned, dimples standing out proudly as he fished for the keys in his pocket.

“And why won’t you tell us with kind it is?” Roman asked.

“Chill guys, I promise you will like her,” Dean said, “She’s a little cutie.”

“Oookay, is it a cat?” Roman asked, quirking an eyebrow.

The strawberry brunette rolled his eyes with a scoff as he slid the key in.

“You’ll see in point five seconds.”

As the door opened and they walked in, Dean whistled.

“Ava, come here sweetie,” he called.

Seth smirked and nudged Roman, who grinned right along. They shared similar thoughts that their boy had become a softie, especially when they heard a bell jingling like it does on a collar. Dean chuckled and crouched, causing the two others to look up. Seth was the first to realize what he was seeing and gasped loudly. Roman took a second longer, but as soon as the shock hit, he reigned it in. This was different than he expected, but he knew about other situations like this. He knelt beside Dean and put his hand out at the female.

“Ava, this is Seth and Roman, do you recognize them from WWE?” Dean asked gently.

The beautiful curls of chocolate browns swayed gently as she nodded positively.

“You may use your words until I say otherwise,” Dean instructed.

Bright brown eyes homed in on her master as she smiled widely, exposing a perfect set of pearly whites.

“Thank you daddy, and yes I do recognize them.”

Her eyes flickered over to the Samoan who moved his hand closer, smiling.

“Hello Ava, I’m Roman,” he said.

A slight blush came to her face as she nosed around his palm before nuzzling into the warm flesh.

“Hello Mr. Roman, I’m Ava, or you may ask daddy if there is another name you wish to call me.”

Roman chuckled and ran his fingers through her long locks before reaching the thick collar on her neck.

“I like your purple collar,” he complimented.

She beamed and said, “Thank you Mr. Roman, daddy let me help pick it out!”

“That I did, you were being such a good girl. Now, did you sleep in my bed while I was gone like I told you to?” Dean asked.

Roman watched in interest as the small girl blushed, making Dean lift an eyebrow and a stern look cross his face.

“I’m sorry daddy, but I just love the bed you got me so much. I did take one of your pillows to sleep with though.”

Dean’s expression softened as she pouted and laid on her back, exposing more than Seth or Roman had expected. Her breasts were nearly popping out of the black cropped tank top while her soft tan stomach glowed in the lighting, and her legs were drawn up and spread, showing off purple undies that matched her collar beneath the black skirt.

“Given your reasoning, I will let it go this once, but from now on you will sleep in my bed, got it Ava?”

She nodded and stared up with big, brown doe eyes that had Roman and Seth damn near drooling.

“Can I make it up to you once Mr. Roman and Mr. Seth leave?” she purred.

“Oh damn man,” Seth muttered.

Roman looked up and had to smirk as he saw his younger brother eyeing the girl hungrily while a knuckle was bitten between his teeth.

“Go wait in your bed until I call you back out,” Dean replied, rising to his feet.

“Yes daddy,” she answered demurely, before returning her gaze to Roman, “It was nice meeting you Mr. Roman, you too Mr. Seth.”

Roman smiled and tossed Dean a requesting look, which was replied to with a curt nod.

“It was nice to meet you too Ava,” Roman said, reaching out.

The small female breathed in sharply when his large hand rested on her belly, petting along the warm, silky skin. She twitched and wriggled, eyes shut with a happy grin on her face. Roman bit his lip when she whimpered as his fingertips gently brushed the waistband of her skirt.

“T-Thank you Mr- Mr. Roman,” she stammered when he pulled away, righting herself to her hands and knees.

The jingle of her collar faded as she swayed her round ass side to side then turned into a room and then the bell went silent.

“You handled that a lot better than I expected,” Dean finally spoke.

“I’ve seen my fair share of daddy and kitten kinks,” Roman replied.

“I’ve never seen anything that fucking hot,” Seth finally spoke.

Dean chuckled and slid his hands into his pockets, smirk wide and proud.

“You guys can stay for a show if you want, but uh, if not, you might wanna head out because it’s snack time for Ava.”

Roman and Seth exchanged unsure looks before Roman shrugged, following where the Ohioan had gone. Seth was close behind, and they were treated to quite the sight when they got in the doorway.

“I already ate dinner daddy, I promise, please let me have my snack.”

“You disobeyed me with the bedding, why should I kitten?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrow as his hand reached down to pop open the button on his jeans.

“I’m sorry daddy, I just missed you so much and that was something special you bought just for me and it made me think of you and how you took me on it before you left. I promise I’ll be a good girl from now on. Please don’t keep my snack from me.”

The pleading look on her soft face had Roman swearing mentally, wondering how Dean could even think about denying her anything. Seth rubbed the back of his neck as he watched on, not totally used to the dynamic but finding it arousing to say the least.

“You promise you’ll sleep in daddy’s bed from now on?”

Her eyes lit up like a candle as she nodded frantically, bouncing in her kneeling position, her breasts jumping deliciously.

“Okay.”

Seth let out a noise as if he had been punched when Ava bounced up, placing her hands on Dean’s lap and nudging the crotch of his jeans with her face.

“Oh I’m sorry, do you need help?” Dean teased.

Lower lip protruding, the brunette nodded with a whine.

“I’m sorry baby girl, here.”

He reached in and pulled his cock out, smirking as his other hand ran into her curls.

“Eat up kitten,” he said lowly.

Without any further instructions, her mouth opened obscenely wide to take the thick erection between her lips with a moan. He groaned as his hips snapped up, a gagging sound being the result.

“That’s a good girl, you suck dick so good kitten.”

“Holy fuck Ro, are you seeing this?” Seth asked huskily.

The Samoan nodded slowly, unable to take his eyes off the scene in front of them. Their middle brother had the vixen beauty between his knees with her mouth on his dick, leading her on ljust ike a well-versed daddy dom did, and it had Roman wondering just how long he had been doing this. Dean made a small grunting noise and the chocolate strands were pulled up higher, exposing swollen lips and busy mouth with tear tracks running down the high cheek bones.

“So beautiful Ava, you know that? You look better than anyone else ever has, sucking daddy’s cock.”

Brown eyes fluttered open, meeting blue ones, and she moaned as he rammed slightly down her throat, making her choke and gag violently. Shuddering breaths and flushed neck gave Dean away before he even spoke.

“You ready baby girl?”

She popped off and moaned, “Yes daddy, please feed me.”

Her mouth went back to work, faster and deeper than before, and he threw his head back, shoving hers down and silencing any noises from her.

“Shit, shit, shit, soo good Ava. Eat it all up baby.”

When he released her, she yanked up, gasping and coughing but kept his head in her mouth, sucking and licking obscenely loud. His hand fell from her hair as he dropped back. Ava sat back on her legs with a huge smile on her face, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

“Thank you daddy,” she purred.

Roman’s breath shook as he became painfully aware of the throbbing erection in his jeans, almost laughing as he saw Seth copy his motions to make himself more comfortable.

“You still hungry baby girl?” Dean asked suddenly.

The girl looked at him confused when he rose onto his elbows, smirking.

“Of course I am daddy, I’m always hungry for snacks,” she said, “But don’t you have to wait?”

“Oh, not me kitten, I was referring to Roman and Seth,” Dean said with a wicked smile as he looked over at his brothers.

...

“Fuck, fuck, oh god fuck,” Seth moaned, collapsing against the wall as he stared down.

Ava moaned and wiggled her mouth around his dick, getting as much as she comfortably could in her mouth.

“So do you guys have sex too?” Roman asked as he sat next to Dean on the bed.

“Yeah, of course, but this is one of our bonding things,” Dean explained.

Roman nodded in understanding as he lazily stroked his dick, watching their younger former teammate curse and moan, barely touching the girl blowing him.

“Dude, she’s not gonna break, she’s likes hair being pulled and choking on dick, so don’t be afraid to,” Dean finally said.

Seth looked like a deer in headlights before he nodded hesitantly.

“She’ll tap if she needs you to stop, or use the stoplights if her mouth isn’t occupied.”

“Fuck! W-What can I call her Dean?” Seth asked shakily.

“Whatever you want, her name, kitten, as long as it’s not derogatory. We only use foul names when we’re being rough. She loves praise.”

Seth took a loud, deep breath before tugging on Ava’s hair. She whimpered and worked faster.

“Good job princess, you’re doing great,” he said in a smooth tone.

Her whole body relaxed with that statement except her thighs, which squeezed together tight.

“You like that kitten? Does Seth praising you turn you on? Answer me with words.”

She pulled back quickly, saying, “Yes daddy.”

Bliss crossed Seth’s face as he thrust deeper into her mouth.

“Got a probably weird question,” Roman said suddenly.

“Okay,” Dean replied with a chuckle, “As if this whole thing isn’t weird already?”

“True enough, uh, has she even gone deep enough into the pet role to- er- hump things?”

Roman felt his cheeks heat as Dean cracked up, but his brother patted his thigh comfortingly.

“Yeah, all the time bro, we’ve even got huge stuffed animals that she can use to cum while I’m gone,” Dean replied.

Roman groaned and gripped his dick harder at that mental image.

“C-Can I-”

He was cut off as Seth moaned deeply, instructing Ava to open her mouth as wide as she could and he started thrusting in hard, literally fucking her face until he let out a howl. Ava moaned and sucked on his throbbing cock until he dropped against the wall and let go of her.

“Thank you Mr. Seth.”

Dean whistled and Ava looked over, a grin present on her face when she saw Roman rubbing his dick.

“Ava, Roman is being nice enough to let you use him to cum. Do you know the rules?”

She nodded eagerly as her face lit up. Dean turned to Roman and filled him in.

“She can only cum when you say she can, no matter what. Cumming before given permission is ten spankings.”

He nodded and said, “Come on over here angel.”

She crawled over and he lifted her easily into his lap, resting her pussy on his thigh.

“Can I start Mr. Roman?” she whispered almost shyly.

“Yes, but call me sir,” he replied.

She whimpered as she nodded and rutted into his muscular thigh.

“Yes sir,” she moaned.

Roman watched intently as her eyes shut. He could feel the wetness and warmth on his skin, along with the slight brush of hair, and it made his dick ache to be touched, but he wanted to see her come undone first. Her head tipped back and her plump red swollen lips parted with wild moans. Wanting more of a reaction, he gripped her hips and pulled her down harder against his thigh.

“Oh sir! That feels so good! C-Can I cum sir?”

“No, not yet.”

She whined and her head flipped side to side with a distraught look on her face. Her fluid were coating his leg now as she ground hard and quick onto it.

“Please sir?” she begged.

“Not yet, let it build,” he retorted.

“But! But I’m already there, there’s no more to build. Please! Please!”

Her moans and whimpers became frantic as she scratched at her own thighs and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, obviously working hard to keep her orgasm at bay. Roman grabbed his dick and pulled her closer, stroking it up against her silky skin. He knew he was close himself.

“You close angel?”

“Yes!”

She sounded to despairing as tears streaked down her face and she shuddered. He felt the burning rising in his dick and started thrusting against the inside of her thigh.

“Cum angel, cum for me,” he growled.

Her head fell back as she let out a sobbing scream and gushed against his leg.

“Sir, oh thank you sir!” she babbled, humping his leg for all she could.

He let go and stroked his dick hard and tight as he felt the end strike, his cum streaking all down her leg.

“Thank you for you cum sir,” she whispered as she went limp.

Dean was quick to scoop her up and carry her into another room. Roman took the time to catch his breath and looked over to see Seth, pants done up but still shirtless, leaned against the wall with a calm face.

“I think I need to get me a pet,” he said, with a small grin.

Roman chuckled deeply and fell back on the bed, mentally agreeing with Seth.


End file.
